Where Your Love Lies (A Starco Fanfic)
by Bumblebee993
Summary: Star finally tells her feelings towards Marco. Based on the song "Love Lies" By Khalid & Normani. Image is from the wiki. A prequel of Universes Collide: Infinity War
1. Secret No More

**A/N: Hey guys, Bumblebee993 here, so this is my first Star vs. The Forces of Evil fanfic. So the Starco Community has been everywhere in the internet. Youtube, Wattpad, , you named it! Heck, even my cousin is also a Starco fan. So here's today's soundtrack:**

" **Next to Me" By Imagine Dragons**

 **So please enjoy this fanfic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was just another regular Friday at the Echo Creek Academy all the students we're going home just to enjoy the weekends. Marco was just hanging out with his ex-girlfriend, Jackie. "So see you later, Jackie!" Marco said to Jackie. "Yeah, later, Marco!" Jackie replied as she bumped to Star Butterfly. "Oh, hey Star… Didn't see ya there. Hehehe." Jackie replied to Star. She was standing there. "Uhm, Star, what's the problem?" Jackie asked her if she has a problem. Star stayed silent. "C'mon, Star, just tell me." Jackie nagged her. She decided to spill the beans. "Alright you got me, Jackie. The problem is that….." Star's sentence was cut because she was blushing. She inhales deeply and said; "I have a crush on Marco." That's where Jackie got shocked because she have a crush on Marco the whole damn time even when she's still dating him. Jackie got no words to say. They stayed silent until Jackie spoke to her. "Star, I didn't knew that you have a crush on him. But that's ok, besides, he's all yours, we have been separated ever since. So go and get him, tigress." Jackie motivated her to get Marco's heart. So she stood up and thanked Jackie for that motivation. She then plugged her headphones to listen " _Next to Me_ " By Imagine Dragons as she sing along with it in her mind.

* * *

As she arrived to her home she saw Marco leaving the house. "Hey Marco, where are you going?" She asked him just like the way she ask Marco all the time. "Well, I'm going to hang out with Jackie right now, so why don't you enjoy some movies?" Marco said as he went off to hang-out with Jackie. Star just went inside to watch "Coco" while Marco's gone. " _Maybe I'll tell him later_ " She thought as she sinks her mind at the movie.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be released by the time I write it. So stay tuned guys for this story.**

 **Update:** **I** **just removed the song so** **I** **can't be banned**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	2. The Confession

**A/N: For today's playlist will be:**

" **Love Lies" By Khalid & Normani**

 **I'm back guys! And now chapter two is finally here! So please enjoy!**

* * *

It has been already 3 hours after Marco left the house and she was done watching "Coco" and after that she fell asleep and the TV was off too. Marco was home already just to see that Star is asleep. He woke her up because he just want to tell her what secret she was hiding. After a few minutes, he finally question her. "Hey Star, I got one question." He asked her. "And…. What's that?" Star replied. He finally spilled the beans. "You have a crush on me? All this time? Without me knowing?" Marco replied. Star's cheeks we're going red already. "W-what?" She got shocked that Marco already knew it. "Yeah, Jackie just told me." He replied. She was blushing really hard. "Pfft… That's only a joke." She replied pretending that she doesn't know that baloney. Marco was serious. "I'm serious, Star, Do you have a crush on me? We can't do this forever if you didn't tell the truth, Star." He replied. " _That's it, Star, spill the beans._ " She thought. She sighed "Alright Marco, you got me. Marco, I love you, all this damn time I never tell my feelings towards you, because you have a date, until you broke up with Jackie, I told her how I feel from the inside, but I'm afraid to tell you, because I don't know how you'll react if I tell it to you, Marco." And after that she hugged Marco tightly. "I'm sorry if I didn't told you that I loved you" Marco just smiled and patted her head as he sighed. "Star, you don't need to apologize to me, I already knew ever since Jackie told me at the park. I too was also afraid to tell my feelings towards you because I know that it will be considered as 'cheating' when I was dating Jackie." He said as he hugged her back. Star was shocked after she heard him say that he was also afraid to tell his feelings for her. "So we're like even-steven?" She asked. "Yep, Even-steven" He said. "Sooo… could we do this for an hour?" Star asked. "Sure." Marco replied as he turned on the radio. " _This is DJ STANZER LEEZER signing out leaving you with "Love Lies" By Khalid & Normani for those love birds out there."_ The DJ said as the song plays. Marco and Star just sit at the couch, hugging as they were more than just friends.

* * *

 **A/N: And it's done! If you enjoyed this, leave a comment. And also there is one Easter egg if you can find it that is… ehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	3. THIS IS ONLY A REMINDER JUST TO ANNOUNCE

**OK quick reminder, while I was just scrolling around the comments at one fanfic, I discovered that ANY SONG you copy and paste IS (as they say) illegal. So here is what I didn't told y'all:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE SHOW. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **So until Next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


End file.
